guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Unique items list (Prophecies)
Old discussions that are no longer relavent are in the Talk:Unique items list/Archive Boss Names I'm puzzled about some of the boss names. ANet seems to have goofed here: The "Brand the Boss" Contest Results list two bosses "W'ro'th Yakslapper" and "G'a'''rd'ok''' Stonesoul". But (und this is verified with screenshot) ingame the focus item of Wroth Yakslapper is called "W'or'th's Icon". And the Wand of Gardok Stonesoul is called "G'o'''rd'ac's Holy Rod". (Note that there is a boss called Gordac Fleshweaver, but he's a necro, not a monk.) We need to clarify the typos. --Tetris L 19:22, 12 Sep 2005 (EST) :It's sad but true. And it's not the only anomaly (see Kilroy's first name puzzle). Just place a note in the item's name as I did in Worth's Icon. I am assuming the Boss' name is correct and the item is the flawed one. --Karlos 20:46, 12 Sep 2005 (EST) ::i confirm that 6 hours ago Gardock stonesoul dropped Gardock's Staff, there is no gordack. --Ollj 02:39, 13 Sep 2005 (EST) The game currently has 2 unique items misspelled, Worth's Icon and Malion's Hammer which were listed in their misspelled state here until the game changes them. Someone just changed the spellings to how they ought to be, but didn't change the corresponding article names, so they linked to nothing. As long as the item names stay misspelled this will probably keep happening. It probably makes sense to name the items as they were intended, and make a note on the item pages themselves that the game has misspelled them, which is what I'll do. :did the simple solution of redirecting from every not-actual name i found to the actual name and writing a note in every actual name. ::I would call redirecting "Worth's Icon" to "Wroth's Icon" redirecting from the actual name to the non-actual name. The in game name should be the article with the redirect from what it "should" be, if different. --Fyren 02:10, 14 Sep 2005 (EST) :::Agreed. --Karlos 16:51, 14 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::That said, I'm a PvP oriented player and I have no clue about this stuff, so I don't know which names are correct, heh. I was just going off older edits. --Fyren 17:39, 14 Sep 2005 (EST) :::::How come the order of the cells has been rearranged? The order for professions is defined as Warrior, Ranger, Monk, Necromancer, Mesmer, Elementalist. This is the order used in the manual. I don't know if I've missed something and this order has been changed since the last time I was here, but if not then the order should be changed or the standards should be changed. A pedantic point, I realise, but I think it's important to organise sections of this kind (e.g. Elite skills list) in the same order. 02:54, 17 Sep 2005 (EST) Can someone confirm Brohn Stonehart's name is correct? I'm looking at him right now as an NPC (Summit Slaves quest) and his name is spelled '''Stoneheart. I would like confirmation on how it is spelled when he is an enemy. --Rainith 16:02, 18 Sep 2005 (EST) :I see the original entry was placed by an anonymous user, so your sighting is more valid in my opinion. --Karlos 16:58, 18 Sep 2005 (EST) ::The "Brand the Boss" Contest Results list him as "Stonehart" (without e) and his focus item is called "The Stonehart" (without e) (verified with screenshot). So I think the typo is in the quest description this time. The correct name seems to be Brohn Stonehart. --Tetris L 19:10, 18 Sep 2005 (EST) :::I believe you misread Rainith's comment. He says he is looking at THE Boss himself, in person, and his name is "Stoneheart" (with an e). He mentioned the quest because in that quest he is an NPC and you can walk up to him and have tea. If his name in the game is "Stoneheart" and his item's name is "Stonehart" then we have a serious problem. --Karlos 19:42, 18 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::A serious problem? Nah. It's just another case of inconsistent spelling in the 2005/09/07 update. Add it to the other 6 cases. Obviously the person who coded this stuff was a bit hasty, and the QA department was on holiday. ;) --Tetris L 04:50, 19 Sep 2005 (EST) :::::Unlike the other typos, this one would be most confusing. The contest name IS in agreement with the item name, so does this mean the boss' name has a typo? It's not as straightforward as "Wroth's Icon" --Karlos 09:48, 19 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::::Indeed I think this time it's the boss' name that has a typo. --Tetris L 20:06, 19 Sep 2005 (EST) Also, can we get a confirmation on the spelling of Gardock Stonesoul? The "Brand the Boss" Contest Results list him as "Gardok Stonesoul" (without "c"). His items however, are called "Gordac's ...". Geez, ANet really made a mess here. --Tetris L 02:00, 17 Sep 2005 (EST) :Here you go: --Rainith 10:50, 19 Sep 2005 (EST) :Edit - Whoops, wrong one. I saw that you said his items were called "Gordac's ..." and I thought this was the right one. Sorry. --Rainith 10:52, 19 Sep 2005 (EST) Ok, Gardock Stonesoul has "ck" in his own name. Stoneheart's name is with an "E". --Karlos 19:09, 19 Sep 2005 (EST) image:cap2.JPG image:cap1.JPG Okay, I think it is safe to say that ANet left a big heap of doo-doo here. I wonder if they will clean up the mess with the next update. Until they've cleaned it up I'll edit the page such that it reflects the current state of the game (with all the errors) and add notes to the individual item pages. --Tetris L 20:06, 19 Sep 2005 (EST) Can we add another one to the list of spelling errors? What's the deal with Grognar'd' Gravelhead?? According to the "Brand the Boss" Contest Results his name is Grognard (with d), but his items are called "Grognar's" (withour d). Do we have a screenshot to confirm he is spelled with d in-game? --Tetris L 18:53, 21 Sep 2005 (EST) :Yes, that's what I just did with his page and his items. I just ran into him tonight. Didn't get a chance to capture his name on the screen and he didn't drop a green item, but here's the screen cap of my screaming to my henches! :) --Karlos 19:01, 21 Sep 2005 (EST) :image:Grognard_Chat.JPG The Land of Vandalusia Since this page is getting vandalized so much, any way we can ban anonymous edits for this page? A user who wants to contribute will not be turned off by being asked to create an ID, but a 12 year old kid might be. --Karlos 23:02, 13 Sep 2005 (EST) :agree--Ollj 01:01, 14 Sep 2005 (EST) ::The only thing I can do is not allow non-admin edits. --Fyren 01:52, 14 Sep 2005 (EST) :::I'm sorry, this may be my fault, because I have advertised the page on the three forums that I got the info from in the first place, with an explicit invitation to add/edit information if people notice errors or missing items. I was hoping that the "hot topic" might bring more attention and an influx of new users and contributors to GuildWiki. But on the down-side it also brings the vandals. I agree it would be nice if there was an option to ban anonymous edits. --Tetris L 02:23, 14 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::Hey all :) Sorry I haven't been about much, nice to see the wiki is going well though, I logged on today and was chuffed to see this article! Anyway, I think vandalism is just something we have to deal with manually. I'll try and be on more often to help Fyren out. 23:09, 15 Sep 2005 (EST) :::::Lord Biro! You live!! :) Good to have you around. --Karlos 23:18, 15 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::::This makes me wonder if those idiots realize that everyone knows their ip. I know its dumb, but it might scare them to remind them about it. "we know were you vandalized last summer" The page is 99% complete and error-free now, as far as I can tell. There should be no need for edits in the near time (unless somebody finds Drago's Unknown Bow). Yet we keep getting 2-3 cases of vandalism on this page per day. I really think we should consider to make it admin edit only until it's not the hot topic of the day any more and the trolls have cooled off. --Tetris L 16:26, 25 Sep 2005 (EST) :Sure, it's reasonable now with it basically complete. If there's a reason for an edit leave me a note on my talk page with what should be changed. --Fyren 22:06, 25 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Maybe we should leave a note on the page itself. --Tetris L 22:18, 25 Sep 2005 (EST) :::Put it in a box at the top to separate it from actual article content. --Fyren 22:32, 25 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::Smoove! :) --Karlos 15:34, 26 Sep 2005 (EST) People will never stop doing that... (vandalism) when you give them power, some will abuse it, that is the sad reality... Missing bow Any info on it? --Fyren 16:01, 23 October 2005 (EST) OT Why in the world would hammer bosses have shields It's not like they have a one-handed weapon... Equipping a shield while weilding a two-handed weapon gives no benefit whatsoever, except freeing up one inventory slot. And from their lack of drops, I dare say their backpack is anywhere near full ~_~""" Sorry, just feel like random ranting d-: This is a talk page after all (-: -PanSola 14:43, 14 November 2005 (UTC) Sorted by Boss Name?? The article claims items are sorted by boss name. All I can see is they are GROUPED by boss name. Of course, names don't have to be sored in alphabetical order, but I can't seem to discover the sorting order... Right now it looks like boss who spawn in GF are listed before the other 3, that's all the pattern I discovered (but might be coincendental). -PanSola 20:44, 16 November 2005 (UTC) :I think what that means is that under warrior you don't have all the axes, then all the hammers, then all the swords, then all the shields. Instead you have boss/drops then boss2/drops then boss3/drops. It doesn't state that anything is sorted alphabetically or by boss location. --Rainith 20:51, 16 November 2005 (UTC) ::Hmm well that was my point ^^. "Grouping" and "Sorting" are different, and right now it seems to only be "grouped" by boss name and not "sorted" by boss hame, even though the article says it's sorted by boss name. (-: -PanSola 21:10, 16 November 2005 (UTC) :::We're looking at different definations of sort :) I would go with: '' To separate from others: sort out the wheat from the chaff.'' That one seems to make sense to me here. --Rainith 21:27, 16 November 2005 (UTC) Collector/Crafter Counterparts Note: We've started discussing this in Talk:The Rockmolder but since I think it would be good to review all the green items this way, I've moved the discussion here. Basicly, I think the collector/crafter counterpart sections (in their current state) are really starting to polute the individual articles. At first, I thought those were a good idea (I still do, somehow), but now those sections are listing items that aren't even maxed (pre-desert crafters and collectors), items that don't have the faintest connection to the unique item in questions asside from being linked to the same attribute (10/10 vs 20/20 for example). My plan was to cut out all that I think is misplaced and unhelpful, but since some people have obviously did an effort to put those sections together, I thought I'd see what others thought would be good criteria to use for those sections before doing the grunt work. (phew, that ended up being longer than I planned for) --theeth 19:55, 25 January 2006 (UTC) :Well, since nobody seems to disagree with my plans, I guess I'll just go ahead, start cutting down and wait for the cries of disapproval. --theeth 10:48, 28 January 2006 (UTC) ::Sorry, I didn't see this note, I did reply in Talk:The Rockmolder (I think). For what it's worth, I agree with theeth. --Rainith 15:16, 28 January 2006 (UTC) :Also, I'll remove all the lines that say "except from name, green color and uniqueness". That is totally useless. --theeth 10:09, 29 January 2006 (UTC) Origin of the Tombs Underworld Items PanSola spotted that Victo is probably Lord Victo. The following are probably kings that were burried in the Tombs: *Elsw'y'''th's: [[King Elswith|King Elsw'i'th]] *Wenslauss': King Wenslauss *Kole's: King Kole *Mi'l'ius: [[King Millius|King Mi'll'''ius]] Damn ANet for inconsistent spelling once again. >:[ All of them appeared as ghosts in front of the Tombs during Wintersday 2005. Now, who the f*** is Illyana? I can't find anything about her (him?). Is the name missspelled too? -- 07:34, 26 January 2006 (UTC)